User blog:Qaotik/Follow up: Dynamix Patch Wish List
Apparently I have ruffled some feathers when I made the statement: "You mean the lack of actual effort into the game with flawed charts and mostly unresponsive gameplay? They really need to fix their game a bit, it needs some serious work." Now let me first and foremost state that I love Dynamix, it is a great concept that has been pretty successful for an indie development team. I'm just speaking out on things that need to be addressed, because players will become sophisticated enough to realize how broken the game is, and not in a good way. I just wanted to give some ideas to help make the game have a long lifespan. And I also wanted to release some frustrations, I admit that. And there are also some people I would to respond to. What I meant to say in that comment was that C4Cat (the developers) are a little lazy in the regard that they have yet to address, let alone fix some of the major issues (which I have listed), such as the glitch that is plaguing the android version of the game where any update after 2.2.5 won't download. Even trying to reinstall the game won't work, because the current version (2.3.0) of the game cannot be download! So it's justified to respond in anger because we bought their product, and because of how terms of service works nowadays (in regards to digital content), no one can get a refund on a product that is clearly broken. I don't know what the source problem is, but there has been no attempt to resolve this issue, so could it be their fault or is something beyond their capabilities? Regardless of the source of the issue, it needs to be fixed. As for the unresponsive gameplay and flawed charts, they are simple fixes, just remake the charts and fully optimize the game for both Android and iOS devices. But why during the porting process of the game were features like auto-calibration not added to the iOS version of the game? Who knows, but the issues like the lack of proper optimization and the inability to download and install a series of patches (or even the game itself) shouldn't even exist, and this is coming from a development team that managed to get the game into the app store(s) in the first place. So I used "lazy" because it appears that they made almost no attempt to fix any major glitches, some of which lasted since release and "lack of effort" because the port of the game to iOS devices was bare minimum at best. And now let me respond to some special individuals: Synnical: ''' For your information, '''I have taken game programming and design classes. I understand the process of making a game and meeting deadlines both as a team and as a single developer. I have done projects where I've had to design levels, be the lead artist, and of course do the programming itself. And I excelled in those classes, so I knew what I was talking about when I made those suggestions, I know the line between what is good and bad game design and whether a particular fix is possible to perform. I have also played games of this genre outside of Cytus such as DDR Max. On top of that, I bought and played their game, so I have the right to give a critical review on their product. Especially if the time played was beyond the minimum amount needed to come up with a conclusion if the purchase was worth the money. If their product is defective, then they should know in order to improve upon themselves. So you having the audacity to say that I am unfit to be in the position of being highly critical on a game that I purchased and then assuming that I have no experience is nothing more than "illogical" thinking. MrGZJcool: As for you, I didn't mention anything about the song choices being bad, in fact I like it. Most of your points I can agree on like how not every game is perfect, but I should be able to compare the game to Cytus and Deemo because the game is not technically "free" as their is a pay wall to continue beyond the first 20+ levels. I would also like to mention that it doesn't matter if the developer was independent or a triple A title producer, the game must be good regardless if it's free because releasing a broken game will erode consumer confidence. Also, the achievement was for "Best Game Updates", not the game itself, and it achieved this reward because each update contained free content, which doesn't always make a game better. Even if the people behind it all were "17-20" year-olds, they have proven themselves as a capable development team and should acknowledge the mistakes found by their own player base, as a game with plenty of content and flawed game mechanics don't provide depth to the experience. While the game is on the right track, they have not made any attempts to fix the major issues plaguing the game, some of which lasted nearly a year, which will harm the game in the long run. And this comes from a team that should know better, they need to start fixing their game. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts